I Wish I Could Know You
by SexciTibby77
Summary: Hermione watches Draco. She finds out something interesting. Please review. I like reading reviews.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Draco or Hermione. If I did, I would be very happy. Yummy, Malfoy.

**Authors Note:** The song for this story is 'Just a Little Girl' by Trading Yesterday. It's a beautiful song. LISTEN TO IT!

**I Wish I Could Know You**

Hermione sat on the top step of her staircase. To say she had been there a while would be an understatement. Forty-five minutes of elbows on knees and hands squishing her face as she stared at the unchanging scene before her. Finally she felt the world re-enter as Draco Malfoy stood up from the couch in their common room and left, retreating to his own private quarters.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was watching him. He had an aura about him, a miserable aura. He reminded her of a three-legged puppy that all the other puppies ignored because he couldn't play with them. Wasn't that Draco? After Dumbledore's death, he was shunned for his part. No one believed Harry when he said that Draco wasn't at fault. He was a pawn. Hermione couldn't understand why he even came back to Hogwarts for his seventh year, and why he was made Head Boy. They shared a common room and bathroom as all previous Heads had before them and despite that Hermione had gotten no closer to the teenager in the first three months of classes. He avoided everyone now-a-days.

She had come down from her room to brush her teeth and saw him in front of the fire. He hadn't heard her come down, so she sat down to watch him. He was doing the potions assignment and seemed to be having difficulty with something; his hands were pressed to the sides of his head. She felt like a stalker of sorts, except she also felt like she was learning. She knew so much about him from watching him. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prick, wrinkled his brow when reading; he chewed on the tip of his quill when thinking about what to write next; he always placed his toothbrush directly in alignment with his toothpaste and he cried in the shower. She knew more than that but it was all pointless if she didn't know _him._ Knowing his habits didn't suffice.

She sat and pondered for a few more seconds before deciding to continue on her journey to the bathroom but as she raised herself off the step, Draco re-emerged from his room and sat back down on the couch. She should have continued to stand, she should have gone to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, or she should have turned and ran back upstairs. Instead, she sat back down.

He had an emerald leather bound book in his hand, with a slender black ribbon holding it shut. It looked to be in perfect condition, as though it were never used, but judging from the hold he had on it, she assumed that wasn't the case. He removed the black ribbon and opened the book to a blank page and began to scribble furiously, leaving smears of ink in various places on the page.

He wrote for half an hour straight, stopping only to dip his quill in the inkpot on the small table in front of him. Hermione's eyes were fixed on that book. That was his journal. That was him. She had no clue as to why knowing Draco Malfoy was so important to her, she just knew it was and she had to have that book. She made her plan.

Ten minutes later, she was under his bed. It wasn't until he walked into the room and locked his door with his wand, that she realized she had no wand, and this WAS NOT a smart plan.

It took the son-of-a-bitch twenty minutes to get ready and get into bed. It then took him another thirty minutes to fall deep asleep. The whole while Hermione laid stock still underneath his bed, terrified to even squeak. Finally his breathing was shallow enough to convince Hermione that either he was currently deep in dream land or dead, which, either way meant she could climb out from her hiding spot.

It didn't take long to infer that the journal was in his bedside table draw. He most likely felt no reason to hide it, no one came up here. Conveniently there was an armchair in his room that she could sit in and read. She figured she was locked in there anyway so she would just have to make sure she was back under the bed by morning.

Satisfied with her recovery plan, she settled into the black velvet armchair and opened the journal to the latest entry.

_"…this assignment is driving me mental. I've looked in every book I own and went to the library and I can't find the bleeding answer. I need to go to sleep but I just can't, not until I finish this. I can't let my grades slip…"_

Not what she was looking for really. She knew he was having trouble with his classes just from watching him in class and in the common room. She flipped to the entry before that and her eyes widened slightly, noticing that this was more about him and she began to read the entry.

_"December 13__th__,_

_I had a horrible night's sleep last night. She was in my dreams again…"_

'Who was?' she wondered. She kept reading.

_"It was worse than the others. I was holding her. Nothing more, my face was in her hair and my arms were around her waist. I was crying in the dream and she didn't notice. Why is this happening to me? I'm not supposed to feel love. It's not the Malfoy way, but I want her so badly…"_

She smirked. So Malfoy was in love huh? That explained his foul temper towards her, she supposed. And he can't have her? That's actually quite sad. He may be a git, but he wasn't evil, he deserved to be happy. She looked across the room at the sleeping boy. His pale blonde hair was splashed across his forehead and his eyebrows were scrunched up in annoyance. He looked…kind of cute. Hermione smiled slightly and bent her head to keep reading.

_"…I want her so badly it drives me wild. I saw her today in the bathroom…"_

Whoa, hold up.

_"She was in the shower, it was foggy so I didn't see much of her, nothing that would upset her too badly I hope but I could smell her apple scented shampoo…"_

'Don't I use apple scented shampoo?' she thought to herself.

_"…and it turned me on so badly I almost ruined everything and stormed over to her…"_

'He should have…I think.' She thought to herself, still puzzled slightly by the journal entry, but if he wants this girl he should take charge, shouldn't he? Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration but she kept reading.

_"...but I didn't. I'm terrified. What if she hates me? Well, she does hate me but what if I can't change that? I just want to get to know her, stupid bookworm…"_

Hermione gasped and the journal clattered to the floor.

"I take it you read something you didn't like?" Came the undeniable drawl of his voice. She was caught and at the worst moment ever. "It's not nice to touch things that aren't yours."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, unable to look over at the bed. She heard the ruffle of sheets and the creak of the mattress and assumed he must have sat up.

"Don't be. Just get the fuck out." He said in a seething tone.

"You don't have to…" She started but trailed off.

"I don't have to what, Granger? Hmm, what don't I have to do?" He snapped, his voice rising slightly.

"You don't have to be so mean to me. I don't hate you." She replied, her voice cracking slightly. She raised her eyes to look at him. He was staring at her, sadness written all over his face.

"You're only saying that because of what you read…" he replied, looking down at his feet dangling off the side of his bed.

"I read it because I want to know you. I wouldn't want to know you if I hated you."

There was silence.

Approximately two minutes of silence.

_Cause all of this is all that I can take,_

_And you could never understand the demons that I face_

_So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie_

_Right to the world_

_For with everything you are_

_You're just a little girl_

Hermione stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat down besides Draco and looked straight ahead.

"I can't leave unless you unlock the door." She said quietly and he looked up at her, tears in his eyes.

_So go ahead and cry_

_Go ahead believe that you were right_

"Please don't leave."

"Ok."

Silence.

_Keep away to dark_

_To help you sleep tonight_

Three minutes and thirty two seconds of silence before Hermione lost her mind.

She threw her arms around him.

_Go on and decide_

_Who is wrong, what is right_

_Cause you know inside_

She was hugging him and she smelt just like apples. Draco was in heaven. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He felt the tears return but out of joy not misery, happiness not the overwhelming depression he'd been facing.

And just like that it was over and she was looking at him. Her thumb came up and wiped away his tears.

"Please don't cry over me."

She leant forward and placed a kiss on his moist lips and she tasted like citrus. It was mouthwatering. He returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster and felt her arms curl around his neck.

He snapped.

His arms bound around her and he flipped her over, ravaging her mouth with his. His hands grabbed at the material of her shirt and he began grabbing and caressing anything and everything in his path. She was kissing him back vigorously. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

His eyes were shut and he breathed out an apology but Hermione cut him off, placing her lips back on his. Her hand tentatively grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He sighed through their kiss and he began to caress her through her shirt.

_Cause all of this is all that I can take_

_And you could never understand the demons that I face_

He felt himself harden as she ground her hips against him and he growled into her mouth. _They should stop, slow down…_

The thought flitted into his mind but left just as fast as Hermione pushed her hands into his boxers. Sneaky.

She was determined. He loved that about her.

_So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie_

_Right to the world_

_For with everything you are_

He pushed into her. If you asked him how they had gotten undressed he would probably look at you like you asked him what the potency of dragon's blood did to a wounded hippogriff? No clue. He was so involved, mesmerized by the taste of her and the smell of her and her perfect body that nothing registered past that. He pushed into her and the world stopped moving. He pulled out and he had to remember to breathe. He pushed back in and he saw her face scrunch and heard her moan. He pulled out, breathe. He pushed in and she tightened so much he whimpered, she began to shake and he realized she had just came. He pulled out and pushed back in for the last time and shuddered at his release.

_You're just a little girl_

And he collapsed.

He didn't know what to expect with her, she wasn't like other girls. Should he leave? Should they cuddle? Should they talk about it? With other girls, they just left, they knew the drill.

He sure as hell didn't expect, "I'm a Gemini and my middle name is Jane."

He looked at her confused.

"You said you wanted to know me." She replied, with a small smile on her face. Draco's face lit up and he beamed at her. Someone in the world saw him for what he was, not what his family was or what he portrayed. She genuinely saw him.

"Taurus. And I don't have a middle name."

*The End*


End file.
